Jessica Jones
|personality = Sarcastic, brutal, intelligent, snarky, brave, resourceful, self-loathing, smart, independent, aloof, lonely, disrespectful, rude |appearance = Slender, beautiful, fair skin, long black hair, purple eyes |occupation = Detective Superhero |alignment = Good |affiliations = Defenders |home = New York City |family = Trish Walker (adoptive sister) Philip Jones † (brother) Brian Jones † (father) Alisa Jones † (mother) Josh Walker (adoptive father) Dorothy Walker (adoptive mother) |friends = Luke Cage, Oscar Arocho (boyfriend), Trish Walker, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Punisher, Claire Temple, Stick, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, Malcolm Ducasse, Jeri Hogarth, Misty Knight, Will Simpson (briefly) |enemies = Kilgrave, Will Simpson, Elektra Natchios, The Hand |powers = Superhuman strength Superhuman speed Invulnerability Accelerated Healing Immunity to mind control}} Jessica Jones is a Marvel Comics heroine, she is the protagonist of the 2015 Marvel/Netflix television series Jessica Jones. She is portrayed by Krysten Ritter. After a disastrous attempt at becoming a super hero, Jessica Jones exploits her street smarts and super strength as a private investigator in New York City, but finds herself drawn to heroism once more, eventually along side three other Hell's Kitchen residents. Appearances ''Jessica Jones'' Jessica Jones lived in the New York area with her parents and younger brother. She was interested in watching people; she even kept a diary of her observations. During a family car trip, an argument between her and her brother Philip over a Gameboy distracted Brian Jones, who was driving, long enough for the car to rear-end the truck in front of them, resulting in a crash that killed everyone else in the car. She fell into a coma, her medical bills paid by a mysterious group called IGH. She was formally adopted by Dorothy Walker as part of an extended publicity stunt to further the career of her daughter, Patricia Walker, who was the star of a well-received television show called "It's Patsy!" Jessica did not get on with Dorothy, but developed a grudging respect for Patricia, or Trish, especially after she agreed to keep the secret that Jessica had developed superhuman strength. When Jessica caught Dorothy trying to make her daughter regurgitate a pizza, Jessica angrily thrust Dorothy away and convinced Trish to emancipate herself. Years later, Jessica struggled through a career of boring jobs with difficult managers, where her innate investigative abilities made her few friends. Trish tried to convince her to take up superheroics, but Jessica settled into a habit of saving people on a small scale in her normal clothes. During this period, she met Kilgrave, a man who used his ability to control minds to make her stay with him, consent to sex, and aid his ego-driven crime spree. Jessica hated her time with him, but Kilgrave was too careful to let her go. She only got free after being made to murder a woman named Reva Connors, at which point Kilgrave was hit by a bus. Withdrawing from her few friends, Jessica acquired a license as a private investigator in the state of New York. Despite being headhunted by Jeryn Hogarth, she chose to remain freelance, opening an office under the business name Alias Investigations. Jessica was hired by a woman to find her child's estranged father, Turk Barrett. She tracked him down to a hospital to tell Turk that his child's mother was looking for him. Under severe medication, Turk revealed to Jessica that he had fathered several children in his life. Jessica, annoyed, told Turk to straighten out his life, then proceeded to pull out his catheter and steal his money. The police arrived, so Jessica leaped to the roof of the hospital to escape. Jessica first found out about Daredevil while interrogating Turk. Although she was happy about the idea of someone trying to fix the city, she was rather distressed by the fact that there was guy fighting crime in a devil costume. Gallery Trivia *In the comics, Jessica Jones was an antisocial nerd who had a crush on Peter Parker in high school, and when she finally built up the courage to speak to him, it was unfortunately at the fateful moment where Peter got bit by the radioactive spider which left him distracted. One of Spider-Man's fights with Sandman helped push Jessica to pursue superheroics. **She also dated Scott Lang for a while and had an off and on again relationship with Luke Cage. She and Cage eventually marry after Jessica becomes pregnant with his child. *The fateful car ride that killed her family was heading towards Disney World, as her father received tickets from his boss, Tony Stark. *Jessica happens to be one of the most foul-mouthed heroes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and one of the most foul-mouthed people, rivaled only by Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, and Punisher. External links *Jessica Jones on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Heroines Category:Jessica Jones characters Category:Lovers Category:The Defenders characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Acquired characters Category:Mutants